User blog:LoomisTeridax666/Inferno vs Human Torch (Golden Age)
INFERNO The sadistic pyromaniac Predacon THE HUMAN TORCH A golden age fire warrior of the Second World War WHO IS DEADLIEST? BACKGROUND Inferno is a sadistic, fire-loving Predacon Transformer who believes he is a fire ant. He serves his Queen (Megatron (Beast Wars), who hates being referred to as such) with unquestionable loyalty, and has shown that he is more than willing to die for the Predacon cause, which may be a detractor in this fight. He has also shown himself to be a formidable opponent not only because of his weaponry, which is devastating enough, but with boxing abilities, which are rare among his race. He will be a formidable opponent due to his extreme durability (He has survived explosions that can destroy mountains, being dismantled, and having his head shot off,etc) and psychotic, do anything for the royalty point of view. A weakness will be his somewhat below average intelligence (He thinks he's a real ant), which stems from his insanity. WEAPONS *Long Range #Flamethrower Seen above, his flamethrower can burn valleys, incinerate people, and the intensity of the beam can be raised and lowered at will. This weapon has no need of refueling, and is shown to be light-weight and durable. It has been shown to reduce Transformers to charred husks. 2. Grenade Launcher Inferno's grenade launcher is the same weapon as his flamethrower at adiffernt setting, meaning he will not to waste time switching weapons. Nor would he need to, as his energy grenades are also inexhaustable. They have been shown to blow away mountain sides, or simply know people off their feet, showing double usage as devastating weapon and shock tactic. 3. Eye beams Eyebeams are a relatively simple weapon used by Inferno. They can be used to knock an opponent off-balance, or char them. *Close Range #Beast Mode Inferno can Transform into a gigantic fire ant, with crushing mandibles. 2. Boxing Inferno has shown himself to be one of only two Transformers who can box, and was able to hold his own against a very powerful combatant. X-FACTORS #Flight Capability Inferno has a powerful flight mode, in which he can move at fast speeds and can hover. Inferno can perform all of the above abilities (except Beast Mode) while in the air, which means that an aerial duel is inevitable. 2. Psychotic Tendencies Inferno will often maim and torture his enemies, and will do worse for the traitors in the Predacon ranks. He is not above flying into enemy territory where he will be outnumbered 7-1. He is also not above not above sacrificing himself for the glory of the Colony, such as when he was dying from Energon build-up, and decided to blow up the mountain and himself to kill two Maximals. Ironically, the maniac survived. BACKGROUND The Human Torch was an android created by Dr. Phineas Horton. After exposure to oxygen, The Torch burst into flames. After escaping confinement and accidentally burning New York City, he vowed to help humanity, and when World War Two began, he joined the Invaders to defeat the Axis powers, eventually killing Adolf Hitler with his bare hands. The Torch is an adept street fighter, and has complete mastery over his powers, to a devastating extent. WEAPONS *Long Range #Fire Manipulation The Torch has complete mastery over fire, able to create fire, control fire, use fireballs, act as a flamethrower, virtually anything with fire. *Short Range #Street Fighting As a member of the NYPD, the Torch can fight dirty. X-FACTORS *Flight The Torch can fly, which is a necessary skill when fighting Inferno. *The Torch can also go long periods of time without oxygen. THE BATTLE The battle will take place in New York City, no distractions, but plenty of civillians. VOTING A good solid paragraph will count for two points, a good argument or point in the poll for one, and one word or sentence for nothing. Who is deadliest? Inferno Human Torch Category:Blog posts